


Kageyama is Strong

by RioUchiha1520



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioUchiha1520/pseuds/RioUchiha1520
Summary: A fanfic about where Kageyama is in a bad household for years until high school. He thought that he'll never be able to meet his soulmates until he was 18. Though he did meet them earlier than he expected when they saw something they decided that they didn't want him as their soulmate. When he made it to high school his life started to change. He was able to find a family in his high school volleyball club. So what are his soulmates going to do when they find out that they were wrong in what they saw. Will they want to try and have a relationship with Kageyama. Will Kageyama give them another chance or will he try to find someone else. (I'm not really good with writing so I'll like some feedback. Also, there will be things that I'll probably add or won't add from the original so if I don't get all the facts right it's either because I meant to do that or because I don't have all the facts laid about yet. I'm still writing this story as I post them. Thank you)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 246





	1. Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter won't have Oikawa or Iwaizumi. The first chapter is just to give readers the feel of what Kagayama has to deal with at home. It's also so I can see if people really do want to read it.

Soulmates are supposed to love you and protect you no matter what. Some have one soulmate and some have two soulmates. A person can get their soul marks when they turn 6. The soul mark is the initials of your soulmate(s) inside a key(s). When they meet for the first time the key(s) turn bluish but if it’s blocked then they will not react until the block is down. Over time if you don’t meet them and the bond is unblocked the full name may appear. 

When they get their soul marks they first need to meet so the emotional part of the bond gets actives. Once their emotional bond gets stronger than the physical part of the bond actives. 

Though if there is a traumatic injury then the soulmate gets a kind of warning like their soul mark turns red. The color won’t go away until the person is helped or the person is dead. 

Kageyama Tobio just found he has two soulmates because he just turned 6 years old. It was supposed to be a great day for little Tobio but sadly Tobio didn’t have anyone around that truly care for him. 

Tobio’s parents don’t love him as parents should. His mother only wants him around because he makes her a lot of money while his father wants Tobio because he gets to use him and enjoy the money they make from him. Tobio has been living this hell for two years now. When his parents saw his soulmate marks they complained. 

(His father)- “Little Tobio. You know just because you have those marks doesn’t mean you get to find your soulmates right. It’s because you already belong to me. You understand right little Tobio?”

(Tobio)- _No, I don’t! Why can’t I find them? They’re supposed to love and protect me._ “Yes, father.”

(His father)- “You don’t call me that remember little Tobio. What are you supposed to say?”

(Tobio)- “Yes…daddy.”

(His father)- “Good boy.”

(His mother)- “So from now on you are to not look for them or get close them in any way. Or they’ll try to take you from us and you don’t want that do you Tobio?”

(Tobio)- “No…mama” _But I do. I don’t want to live in this place doing those things anymore. I want to get anyway from both of you._

(His mother)- “Good now get ready Tobio, your father’s friend is coming over today and you are to entertain him and your father both understood?”

(Tobio)- “Yes..mama.” 

(His mother)- “Good now go you have 10 minutes before he gets here. Your father will be in the room setting up the camera.”

(Tobio)- “Okay, mama.”

I left to my room as soon as I answered her. I don’t want to do this but if I don’t they won’t feed me anymore or let me see grandpa. If I don’t see grandpa he’ll be sad and I want to learn more about volleyball. When I’m with grandpa playing volleyball I always end up forgetting about my messed up life until I have to come back home.

**10 minutes later**

**Ding Dong**

As soon as I heard the doorbell I get downstairs so I can greet my father’s friend. I don’t like to see his friend he likes to hurt me a lot. He says that he like that face I make when I’m in pain. It’s a good thing that my soulmates can’t feel my pain now or that’ll be my fault. 

(His mother)- “Hurry up Tobio. Come say hello to Mr. Hinata.”

(Tobio)- “Yes mama. Hello Mr. Hinata.”

(Mr.Hinata)- “Hello, little Tobio. Are you ready to have some fun tonight?”

(Tobio)- No, I’m not I want to run away. “Yes…Mr. Hinata. My father has set-up the room already and he’s waiting for us there now.”

(Mr. Hinata)- “Good. Let’s get going.”

We walk to the room my parents have for when customers come to see me. Sadly it’s every night but when Mr. Hinata comes over he’s the only one I see because he stays all night long so I’m unable to see anyone else. We finally made it to the room and I see my father already waiting for us. 

(His father)- “Ah finally. How are you doing Shou? Come here little Tobio.” 

(Shou)- “Good now that I get to be with Tobio. How are you doing Kato?” *walks over to Tobio*

(Kato)- “Hmm, not so good. Little Tobio just got his soulmate mark. Though it looks like he has two soulmates. I feel sad because of that.” *grabs Tobio’s wrist to show his soul mark*

(Shou)- “Oh? We can’t have that now can we Tobio? Because you belong to us? You don’t want our fun times to end do you?” *bites Tobio’s neck*

(Tobio)- _Of course, I want it to end. I don’t want to go through this anymore but I don’t have anyone to help me._ “….no….Mr. Hinata.”

(Shou)- “Good. So what are you going to do about your soulmates? You know what you need to do right little Tobio?” *Starts taking his shirt off*

(Kato)- “Yes, do you know what you need to do little Tobio? How you can block your bond with your soulmates so they don’t know you exist to them?”*Starts to take off his pants*

(Tobio)- “I…I know I can’t get close to them or….to ever meet. But I don’t know how to block the bond?”*Stands still while his father and Mr. Hinata take his clothes off*

(Kato)- “Don’t worry Shou. Rei and I will explain to little Tobio want he needs to do but right now I can’t wait anymore. How about Shou are you ready to have a good time with our little Tobio?” *Get’s Tobio on the bed*

(Shou)- “Oh yes. I’m ready to have fun with our little Tobio all night long. I doubt he’ll be able to go to school tomorrow hahaha.” *Gets on the bed with the other two*

**(Skip to bad stuff to the morning)**

**Morning (Living room)**

(Rei)- “So how was your night Shou? Was it enjoyable? Did you get good material for the website?”

(Shou)- “Little Tobio was great like always. I can’t get enough of him. Don’t worry Rei we got a lot of great stuff. Though we seem to have worn him out he just passed out right now before I came down. Though it might be from all the pain I inflicted on him. I just love to see his face in pain, haha and I’m not the only one who enjoys it.”

(Rei)- “Yeah, that’s true. There’s a lot of request for that sort of thing though we can’t do it that often because people might notice.”

(Shou)- “True but that’s why you need to get him to cover them well enough no matter what we can’t lose our little Tobio. Ah! That’s right don’t forget to get him to block the bond with his soulmates. It’ll be a problem if they end up finding out and taking him away.”

(Rei)- “Don’t worry about that. We’ll make him do it. Plus I doubt they’ll want anything do to do with him when they find out how much he’s been used about you and Kato. Plus if they try to get involved we’ll just deal with them somehow.”

(Shou)- “Okay, I’ll leave it to you both then until next week then. It should be enough time for his body to recover from what I did. Kato is patching him up right now while he’s passed out. Well, I got to go. So how much is it for last night?”

(Rei)- “Well go for $160 since we have to wait a whole week for you to do another video.”

(Shou)- *Sigh* “Fine. Though it’s not like you’re not gonna get more from your other customers that will be coming over tonight. And once you put up that video on the website you’ll gain more. So next time you’re gonna give me a discount.”

(Rei)- “Only if the video is as good as you say it is then fine.”

(Shou)- “Good. *gives Rei the cash* gotta go now bye.”

**1 hour later**

(Rei)- “Tobio time to get up. We need to talk about soul marks. Get cleaned up and get downstairs when you’re done.”

(Tobio)- “Yes, mama.”

I got up and head for the bathroom. I see that all my cuts have been cleaned and bandaged. The bruises where I been hit have cold compresses on them but the pain hurts so much. I’m also so tired I wanted to sleep so more. But right now I just need to hurry before mama get’s mad I’m in enough pain as it is I don’t want her to add more too it.

**10 minutes later**

I walk downstairs to the living room and see my parents on the couch waiting for me. Mama is just sitting there with her blank expressionless face and dad is just sitting there waiting impatiently. Mama was the first to notice me.

(Rei)- “It’s about time you got here.”

(Kato)- “Calm down Rei. Little Tobio had a lot of fun last night with me and Shou so he probably had a little hard time cleaning himself up.”

(Rei)- “Yeah well he still has some customers coming by today so he better not slack off. Now let’s start talking about the soul marks we have more work to do today.” 

(Tobio)- “Yes, mama.”

(Rei)- “So what you need to do is to put all your energy into forcing like a door close so the block can me up. You know when it’s up when the keys have a chain around them but if you ever take it down or you don’t have enough willpower it will break the chains and then you would have to redo them again. So try it now.”

(Tobio)- _I don’t want to do it. I wanted to know who they were first so I can just watch them live a happy life even if it’s without me or know about me. Why do I have to live in this hell?_ “…ok..ay..mama.”

It took me a while to be able to put up the block because I’m so worn out and it takes a lot out of you when you have to block a bond. But now I won’t know who they are and they won’t know who I am. Though when I turn 18 maybe I’ll know there names of course I would have to take down the block though. Ha, who am I kidding by then even if my parents finally let me go they’ll probably be happy without me anyways. 

(Rei)- “Well, it seems like you finally did it huh. Good.”

(Kato)- “Great. Now we’ll never lose our little Tobio.”

Is there really no way of me leaving this hell. Do I really have to live being their doll my whole life? Can I really make it?


	2. Kindaichi and Kunimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hmm, really interesting. I love how emotionally you’re getting but you have no right to talk back or demand anything. Of course, if you want to make a deal then that’s a different story.” Shou said
> 
> “Oh? A deal? I wonder what that could be?” father said amusedly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I just wanted to put up a chapter before I went out of town for my grandpa's funeral. Next time I'll try to make it longer and I'll probably get Oikawa and Iwaizumi in it. I'm still working out the details for the next chapter. Will I hope you like this chapter.

**(Skip to middle school)**

*Kageyama is in his first year of middle school now. His parents are still the same using him with Hinata Shou. These three people will never let him go. There are two more people who won’t let him go either but they won’t come out yet. He’s going to Kitagawa Daiichi because he’s grandpa told him it had the best volleyball team. He convinced his parents to let him join volleyball but his mother, Rei, is making him do extra work at night and because they’ll have excuses for any injury he may get. Tobio is just glad that he’ll be able to play volleyball because it’s his only escape besides seeing his grandpa of course.*

I enter the gym for the first time in Kitagawa Daiichi. The sight is amazing I’m finally going to be able to play volleyball with a team. I can’t wait to tell grandpa how it goes. Before I head home I should stop by and see him so I can tell him everything.   
I met up with some 1st years like me one is named Kunimi and the other one is named Kindaichi. Kunimi doesn’t seem to like me much but I get along better with Kindaichi. 

“Hey, Kageyama? Do you want to hang out after practice today?” asked Kindaichi

“Sure. You want to come by with me to my grandpa’s house he’s the one that taught me how to play volleyball he was a wing-spiker though and I ended up becoming a setter.” I answered 

“Yeah. That’ll be cool. Sounds like fun. Does he have videos of him when he played?” asked Kindaichi

“Yes, he does. He was really good. You’ll see. You can even invite Kunimi if you want I doubt he’ll say yes to me.” I said

“I’ll ask him but even if he doesn’t come it’ll be fun with the both of us.” *Girls screaming* “Oh. Seems like the captain and ace are finally here.” Answered Kindaichi

“How can you tell?” I questioned 

“Ha. The girls screaming for one. For two everyone is starting to gather. Come on let’s go too before we get in trouble on our first day.” Said Kindaichi 

“Yeah. Okay” I answered confusedly 

Kindaichi was right. The captain and ace came and got everyone together.

“Okay everyone gather around. We have some first years here we need to introduce. But first I’m your captain Oikawa Tooru and this is our ace Iwaizumi Hajime. ” Oikawa answered happily

“Okay. How about we start with you?” *Points to Tobio* asked Iwaizumi

“..Okay. My name is Kageyama Tobio and I want to be the best setter.”*Oikawa looks at me angrily. I’m not sure why though.* I answered happily 

“Oi. Shittykawa stop with that. Let’s move on how about you next to Kageyama?” said Iwaizumi 

“My name is Kindaichi Yutaro and I’m a middle blocker.” Answered Kindaichi proudly

“Okay. How about you?” Iwaizumi asked 

“My name is Kunimi Akira and I’m a wing-spiker,” Kunimi answered shyly

“Good I’ll try and teach you what I know.” *Kunimi gives a small smile* Iwaizumi answered

“Okay. Now that we got that out of the way we can start practice.” Oikawa said loudly

We started practice by doing some receives and spikes but the feeling of just being able to play volleyball is just amazing. What’s also amazing is when Oikawa does his jump serve. His jump serve is just whoa. I’m not sure how to put it into words. I want to be able to do that as well. Iwaizumi is amazing too. His spikes are totally awesome. Though when you put them together they’re just beyond amazing. 

“Hey Kageyama it’s time to clean up practice is over,” Kindaichi called out

“Oh. Right sorry.” I answered

“It’s cool. Our senpais are amazing right?” stated Kindaichi 

“Yeah. I want to be as amazing as they are.” I answered determined 

“Right. I do too. So let’s give it our all from now on. But right now it’s time to go. You do still want to go by your grandpa’s right?” Kindaichi said

“Yes. Of course. We can check those videos too maybe we can learn some things from it.” I answered happily 

“haha you really do love volleyball don’t you?” questioned Kindaichi 

*Blush* “Yes…I do. Grandpa was the one who taught me everything I know about volleyball. When I’m playing I can just forget about everything else and just focus on the game. It’s an amazing feeling.” I answered shyly

“Haha, I see. Well, that’s great to hear. Okay since we’re done let’s go Kunimi well be waiting for us outside.” Said Kindaichi

“Oh? He actually agreed?” I asked surprised

“Yeah, he did. Kunimi just has a strong personality sometimes and he can have trouble with words sometimes.” Stated Kindaichi

“Oh. Okay. I understand. I have a hard time talking to people too. Though for some reason you’re easy to talk to.” I admitted 

*Shock* *smile* “Well I’m glad to hear that because you seem to be an amazing guy that’s why I want to get along with you and become friends.” Kindaichi said happily 

*Blush and smile* “Thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me.” I happily said

*Smile* “Okay let’s go before Kunimi throws a fit.” Kindaichi said

“Right” I answered 

Once we met up with Kunimi we started to head to my grandpa’s house. On the way there we were all just talking about volleyball and what we thought about our senpais. We all thought that why were great especially Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

**Tobio’s Grandpa’s house**

“Here we are. This is my grandpa’s house. He has a volleyball net set up in the back for whenever I come by and practice with him.” I said proudly 

“That’s cool. Your grandpa must still like volleyball huh?” questioned Kindaichi 

“Yeah, he does. That’s why I like to come by once in a while because he doesn’t have anyone else to teach or anything. Well, let’s go say hi to my grandpa.” I answered 

“Your grandpa won’t mind that we tagged along right?” asked Kunimi

“Ah. No, he won’t mind. Especially if you like volleyball he’ll be happy. Come on let’s go say hi to him.” I answered

“Oh okay cool. Let’s go.” Answered Kindaichi 

“Alright” Kunimi answered 

“Hey, grandpa. I’m here I brought some friends with me today.” I called out 

“Oh. That’s great to hear. Do they play volleyball as well?” grandpa asked

“Yes, sir we do,” Kindaichi answered

“Oh. That’s good to hear. You can call me grandpa though I don’t mind.” Grandpa said happily 

“Okay. Thank you for having us, grandpa.” Kindaichi said happily

“Thank you for having us,” Kunimi replied

“Would you boys like to watch so of my old volleyball games?” grandpa asked

“Yes!” we all answered

“Haha good. Let’s go to the living room and I’ll bring over some snacks as well.” Grandpa said

“Yes, grandpa.” We all answered again even though Kunimi said it shyly

We all headed to the living room and started watching grandpa’s old volleyball games. Kindaichi and Kunimi were into it. They seem to be enjoying themselves. Grandpa brought some snacks and we were all enjoying them. After like an hour or so we heard the front door. _Crap. Why now. I checked the time it was already 8:45 pm. Damn no wonder_.

“Tobio?! Did you come by and see your grandpa without asking? Do you know how many cust…” *stops when she reaches the living room* “Who are these boys?” my mother asked concerned

“They’re Tobio’s new friends from volleyball. They came by to see some of my old games and I guess we didn’t realize the time.” Grandpa answered for me

“Is that so?” *turns to the boys* “What are your names?” mother asked

“Kindaichi Yutaro.” “Kunimi Akira” they answered my mother

“Oh. And you’re both in the volleyball club with Tobio?” mother asked

“Yes,” I answered for them nervously 

“I see. Well, it’s already late you boys should be getting home already. Oh. By the way can you boys please let the school know that Tobio is going to miss tomorrow. He has some stuff he needs to take care of.” Mother said hinting to me that I’ll be in trouble when we get home. 

“Uh. Yes ma’am. Excuse us.” Kindaichi answered as he and Kunimi left

Once we heard the door close my mother looked really angry. I know tonight is not going to be a good night at all.

“Tobio. You know what you did wrong right?” mother asked plainly

“….Yes.” I answered worriedly 

“Do you know what’s going to happen when we get home?” she asked

“….Yes.” I answered having an idea of what she’s thinking

“Good. I expect you to not fight your punishment.” She said

“I…I won’t,” I answered

“Please Rei. Tobio just came by to keep this old man happy and keep him company. There’s no need for you to punish him for that.” Grandpa said firmly to my mother

“Ah. Yes but Tobio should have at least called to say he was coming over to visit you. We had some guests over who were waiting to see Tobio but he never showed.” Mother answered

“That is true but like I said we were all into the games that we lost track of time. So it’s my fault as well for not paying attention but I was enjoying the company. So there’s no reason to punish the boy now is there.” Grandpa firmly told my mother

“Of course. I’ll just take away his phone for now but if he does it again then next time I won’t be lenient.” Mother said

“That is agreeable,” Grandpa stated

“Good. Now let’s go dear. Your father is waiting and I’m sure Mr. Hinata should be getting there soon as well. Can’t keep them waiting.” Mother said and I just stiff at hearing that

“…Yes. Goodbye, grandpa. I’ll visit you next time.” I said 

“Good make sure to bring your friends by again,” Grandpa said

“I will,” I replied

My mother and I left my grandpa’s house. My mother was quite the whole ride over back home. She must be really angry right now. I just wanted to be free for a few hours is it really so much to ask for? I just hope Kindaichi and Kunimi aren’t freaked out about what happened. I’ll see how they act when I see them the day after tomorrow.

**Home (living room)**

When my mother and I entered the living room my father and Mr. Hinata were there waiting for us. They seem really mad or annoyed I can’t really tell. All I know is that tonight I’ll be in a lot of pain.

“Little Tobio. Where on earth were you? You were supposed to be home a long time ago.” Father questioned

“Yes, Little Tobio. Your parents called me because you decided to go somewhere without letting anyone know. That is a very bad thing. You aren’t trying to run away now are you?” Shou asked tautly 

“Apparently he visited his grandfather with some new friends he’s made in volleyball. They were quite cute too.” Mother answered and I froze.

“Oh? Did you make some friends Little Tobio? Why don’t you bring them by so we can meet them?” Shou question amusedly 

“Leave them alone!” I yelled for the first time to them *Shock* _Crap. I shouldn’t have done that but I don’t want them to involve Kindaichi or Kunimi._

“Oh?” father said

“That’s a surprise. I never once heard you yell. Are these friends really so important that you would actually yell at me and your parents?” Shou said happily

“Yes. They’re important. That’s why you need to leave them alone. Don’t involve them in your gross entertainment.” I told them angrily 

“Hmm, really interesting. I love how emotionally you’re getting but you have no right to talk back or demand anything. Of course, if you want to make a deal then that’s a different story.” Shou said

“Oh? A deal? I wonder what that could be?” father said amusedly 

“First Little Tobio has to agree before I give any details,” Shou answered

Damn all of you. They’re all enjoying this way too much. But I have to make sure they don’t involve Kindaichi or Kunimi. I have to agree to whatever he wants. 

“Fine. I agree.” I answered firmly though I’m scared and worried

*Smiles* “Great. So I get to enjoy you all by myself all night and I get to inflict as much pain I can of course without leaving any trace where people can see. We don’t want them to know what’s happening here, do we? Of course, that’s my part I’m pretty sure your parents have their parts too.” Shou said happily

“Oh I know I do. I want to enjoy Little Tobio all by myself too. Of course, we still need to record it but it’ll only be for us these videos won’t go on the website. Oh, I just can’t wait.” Father said

“I just want you to make up for the clients you missed today. You’re going to have to work double-time now.” Mother added

*Froze* _Crap. I hate this such much. I just want to leave and never come back but I can’t let them hurt Kindaichi or Kunimi._ “Fine. I already agreed. As long as you don’t touch my friends then I’ll do whatever you want.” I said firmly even though in the inside I’m scared as hell.

“Great. I’m glad to hear it. Though from now on we’ll be keeping an eye on you just to make sure you don’t try runaway or anything. We can’t lose our adorable Little Tobio now can we?” Shou said

“Of course not. I’ll die without my Little Tobio here to comfort me. Isn’t that right Rei?” father said

“I only care about him taking care of the clients so we can’t let him go. Everyone seems to love him.” Mother said coldly

“Well, then it’s all settled. Are you ready for our fun night Little Tobio?” Shou asked. 

Great now they’re going to keep an eye on me. Now I’ll never be able to get away from them. “Let’s just get this over with,” I said

“Ha, I really enjoy this side of you but we need to fix that attitude of yours before it gets worse,” Shou said

“You can try.” I blurted out *Shock* 

“Ha, I will try to believe me.” Shou replied *I glared at him* “Glare all you want Little Tobio but you will listen from now on. I can promise you that.” Shou added

“Okay okay, it’s getting late already you’ll run out of time if you keep fighting. Now Little Tobio go get ready for Shou.” Father said

“Fine,” I said as I left to my room

“Hmm, tonight I’ll really enjoy it,” Shou said as I went to my room

**My room**

I got into my room and slammed the door shut. This is the first time that I actually acted out but I had to if not that I wouldn’t have been able to protect Kindaichi and Kunimi. I just became friends with them I don’t want to lose them now. I’ll do whatever to protect my friends or people I care about. 

*Looks out the window* I just wish I can take off right now and leave behind this hell. I just hope to never lose Kindaichi and Kunimi as friends. I wonder if I’ll be able to make more later on as well. I guess in time I’ll know. *Sigh* better get going before they come for me themselves. *Looks away from window and heads downstairs*

**Outside not far off from Kageyama’s house**

“So what did you think of the first years?” Iwaizumi said

“Kindaichi and Kunimi seem fine but that Kageyama kid I don’t know something about him pisses me off,” Oikawa said

“Oh, come on it’s just because he said he wanted to be the best setter.” Iwaizumi said

“Oh, please there’s no way he’ll be better than me. I don’t seem him as a threat.” Oikawa answered

“Ha, maybe not right now but maybe he’ll surprise us. You never know we did just meet them today.” Iwaizumi said 

“Fine, just wait and see. You’ll see I’m right.” Oikawa stated

“You got it Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said amused

“Ah, Iwa-chan don’t call me that,” Oikawa complained

“But it suits you.” Iwaizumi said 

“Mean Iwa-chan” Oikawa said

“Let’s just get back before it gets any later.” Iwaizumi said

“Fine” Oikawa answered


	3. Kindaichi and Kunimi find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it was going to be about Oikawa and Iwaizumi but I thought this chapter was more important. Next chapter Oikawa and Iwaizumi will come out. So hopefully you like it.

** Next day **

** Kindaichi’s POV **

I can’t help but feel that there is something wrong. Yesterday Kageyama seemed scared of his mother especially when his mother asked us to let the school know he won’t be showing up today. Hmmm, it is weird her only reason was that Kageyama had stuff to do. But couldn’t he just do them after school well after volleyball? Maybe I should go visit him just to make sure he’s okay. I’ll ask Kunimi if he wants to come over as well.

“Hey, Kunimi? You want to go with me to visit Kageyama after practice.” I asked

“Huh? Why didn’t we just see him yesterday? His mom even said he’ll be busy with stuff that’s why he wasn’t coming today.” Kunimi replied

“Yeah but that’s why I want to check on him. Don’t you think it’s weird? Didn’t you see how Kageyama reacted?” I asked

“Hmm I guess but what if it’s nothing? We don’t know him that well so we don’t know what kind of person he is. Maybe he’s just a trouble maker and that’s why he reacted like that because he knew he’ll be in trouble.” Kunimi said

“I get what you’re trying to say but I just feel like that’s not the case. I feel like something bad could be happening to him. That’s why I want to go check on him just to make sure. I’m going even if you’re not I just wanted to ask you.” I stated

***Frown*** “Fine. I’ll come. After practice, we’ll go see Kageyama. Just make sure to get his address since we only know where his grandpa lives.” Kunimi said

***Smile*** “Great. Thanks, Kunimi you’re the best. I’ll make sure to get it from the teacher I’ll just say we’ll be taking him his school work.” I replied

** Practice time **

** Oikawa POV **

I headed to the gym to start volleyball practice. All the new first years seem to have shown up so none of them dropped out yet huh that’s good. Wait? That annoying Kageyama Tobio isn’t here. That’s weird from the way he was acting yesterday I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t want to miss practice. I’ll ask the first years.

“Hey first years? Do any of you know what happened with Kageyama Tobio? Did he drop out of volleyball or something?” I asked

“No, Oikawa-senpai. Kageyama didn’t come to school today. Kunimi and I are going to visit him after practice is over.” Kindaichi answered

“Oh. Is that so well that’s good then. Do you happen to know why he missed today? Was he sick or something?” I asked

***Thinking*** “Umm, no not really. His mother just asked us to let the school know he wasn’t coming today that’s all we know sorry.” Kindaichi said

“Hmm. Well okay, that’s fine I guess. Let’s start practice then. The first years will be doing spikes today.” I said.

“Yes sir.” The first years said

Huh? So volleyball isn’t all he has in his life then it didn’t seem like that yesterday though. Whatever it’s not like it’s important to me. As long as he doesn’t replace me or beats me then I’m fine. Though it is weird that the first year, was it Kindaichi, took a while to answer me. I wonder what that was about. Maybe that Kageyama kid really did want to drop volleyball.

“Hey, Iwa-chan? Do you think that Kageyama kid really just wanted to drop volleyball? Do you think that’s why he didn’t show up?” I asked

“Huh? Didn’t they just tell you that it was just because he didn’t come to school today? Why would you think he’ll drop volleyball Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked

“I don’t know it seems weird that Kindaichi took a while to answer my question. Maybe he was hiding the fact that Kageyama wanted to drop volleyball instead.” I said

“Hmm. I guess but just want until tomorrow before you decided that. It’s too early to assume. There may be another reason probably a private one that he doesn’t want others to know about.” Iwaizumi stated

“Yeah, I guess you’re right about that. Okay, let’s start our practice Iwa-chan.” I said happily

“Stupidkawa.” Iwaizumi said

“Mean Iwa-chan,” I said as we started practice.

** Kindaichi POV **

“Why did you have to think about what to do say Kindaichi?” Kunimi asked

“I wasn’t really sure what I should say. We’re not sure what’s going on with Kageyama but at the same time, it could be nothing. I wanted to make sure to say something that wouldn’t cause any misunderstandings or more questions.” I replied

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. So what are you going to do if we do find out something?” Kunimi asked

“Hmmm, I’m not sure. First I just want to make sure if he’s safe and nothing is happening. If something is happening we’ll talk about it then with Kageyama.” I said

“What if he doesn’t want our help? Or if he’s too scared?” Kunimi asked

“I honestly don’t know what we can do but we should try and do everything we can to help Kageyama. That’s what I feel.” I said

“Do you think we should ask Oikawa and Iwaizumi for help? They are older maybe they should know what to do?” Kunimi said

“I was thinking that too but let’s wait and see what we find out. Once we find out we can plan what to do next.” I said.

“Yeah okay. Practice is halfway over so let’s focus on that for now. Then we can worry about Kageyama.” Kunimi said

“Yeah you’re right,” I said still a little worried.

I may have said that but I can’t stop thinking about Kageyama. The way he reacted yesterday, his mother’s cold demeanor, the way she said to tell the school he wasn’t showing up for school. I could just be chasing nothing but I just have this feeling that there really is something to chase. I wish practice can be over already.

“….ichi. Kin… Ichi.” *Hit in the head* “Kindaichi” Kunimi cried out

“Ouch. Kunimi what was that for?” I complained

“What do you mean the practice is over it’s time to clean up. Weren’t you paying attention?” Kunimi asked

“Sorry I guess I got lost in thought,” I said

***Frown*** “I get you’re worried but you need to pay attention. What if instead of me hitting you it was a volleyball. You could have gotten hurt.” Kunimi cried out angrily

“I know…I’m sorry. I just need to know.” I replied

“Do you like Kageyama?” Kunimi asked

“Huh?” I questioned

“Are you like this because you like Kageyama?” Kunimi asked angrily

***Thinking*** “Hmmm. I like him but I’m not sure how yet I guess. But right now I’m just worried for him as a friend.” I answered honestly

***Shock*** “Really? Am I not enough for you?” Kunimi asked

***Confused/ smile*** “Are you jealous Kunimi?” I teased

***blush*** “Well you did just say you might like Kageyama. How do you expect me to react?” Kunimi said

“I did but I love you. You are my soulmate after all. Kageyama may not be part of our bond but that doesn’t mean he can’t be right. Since I’m sure you feel the same as I do.” I replied

***Shock*** “Huh?” Kunimi questioned

“Yeah. Kunimi before you wouldn’t care about anyone unless they’re important to you somehow. I know we barely met Kageyama that’s why it’s uncertain what we feel for him but you can’t deny it. I know how you are. Plus we do have the emotional bond active remember.” I stated

***Darker blush*** “Okay fine. You’re right. Let’s just go already before it gets any later. You have the address right?” Kunimi said

“Yeah, I got it during lunchtime. That’s why I was late for lunch.” I replied

“Okay then let’s go,” Kunimi said as we were heading out the door.

We started to head to Kageyama house it’s about 15 mins away from the school and all that time I was nervous and worried. Kunimi must have noticed because he grabbed my hand to calm me down. Which of course worked. The 15 mins went by fast and we made it to Kageyama house.

“So are you ready?” Kunimi asked

“Yeah. Let’s do this.” I said

We went to the front door and rang the doorbell. We heard someone walking to the front door. The one who answers must have been Kageyama’s father I guess. Kageyama must be in his room then.

“How can I help you?” The man said

“We came to drop off Kageyama’s schoolwork since he didn’t come to school today,” I said

“Are you his friends? What are your names?” the man asked

“Oh yes sorry. My name is Kindaichi Yutaro and this is Kunimi Akira. We are in the volleyball club with Kageyama.” I replied

“Oh yes, I heard about you two from little Tobio’s parents. I’m their family friend Hinata Shou. Nice to meet you. Well, you can just hand me his school work and I’ll give it to him.” I said reaching out for the papers.

“Ah, actually we need to let Kageyama know what happened in practice today since he couldn’t make it,” Kunimi answered

“Oh. Hmm fine but you only have 5 mins we’re going to have dinner soon.” He said as he moved away from the door. “Little Tobio, your friends from volleyball club are here to see you.” He yelled out

All you could hear is him running to open his bedroom door looking half scared and half confused. I get the confused part but why is he scared. Now I’m even more worried. And I can tell Kunimi is the same.

“W-What are you guys doing here?” Kageyama asked concerned

“We came to drop off your schoolwork,” I said

“Also to let you know what happened in practice.” Kunimi finished

“Oh. Okay. We can talk in my room then.” Kageyama said while walking downstairs. “Let’s go.” He said grabbing mine and Kunimi’s hands.

“Wait little Tobio,” Mr.Hinata said placing a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama flinched. “You only have 5 mins cause we’re going to have dinner soon got it.” Mr. Hinata said

“Y-yes Mr.Hinata. I understand.” Kageyama said

We walked into Kageyama’s room and he closed the door. He seemed nervous. The room was silent but I couldn’t take it anymore. I just got even more worried. Plus that Hinata Shou person doesn’t seem like a good person.

“Kag-“ I started but Kunimi beat me to it.

“Kindaichi and I are worried about you Kageyama. We feel something is wrong and even more so now that we met that Hinata Shou person. What exactly is going on? Why did you really miss school today?” Kunimi kept asking questions

“T-There’s nothing g-going on.” Kageyama stuttered

***Sigh*** “Look Kageyama. We can tell there is something going on. That Hinata Shou person is not a good guy it’s noticeable. Especially since you flinched when he placed his hand on your shoulder. The fact that he doesn’t want us to stay long. Something is going on here. We just want to help you Kageyama. We want you to be safe.” I said

“I-I don’t know what to do. *cries* I c-can’t put you g-guys in danger. You have to pretend you don’t know anything. I-if they find out…” Kageyama said freaking out a little.

***Kunimi stood up in front of Kageyama and hugs him.*** “Kage-“ Kunimi was saying until he noticed Kageyama looked pained. “What’s wrong Kageyama? Did they hurt you?” Kunimi asked concerned and angry

I walked closer to them so I can check him. I lifted Kageyama’s shirt. Kunimi and I were shocked. Kageyama had a lot of cuts, burns, and bruises. Some were old and some were recent. I couldn’t believe my eyes. How? How can they do this? Kageyama looked away in shame. Why? He shouldn’t have to.

Kunimi hugs Kageyama as if he was trying to show him that he shouldn’t have to feel shame and to show he’s not alone. I did the same. We didn’t want to let him go but we need to know more.

“Kageyama can you tell us what else is happening?” I asked

“I can’t…..if I do…they’ll hurt you both…that’s why…I had to accept…his deal.” Kageyama answered

“Deal?” Kunimi questioned

“Please Kageyama answer us we want to help you. What else do they do to you?” I asked

“Th-they us-“ Kageyama was about to answer when Hinata Shou entered without knocking

“That’s enough little Tobio. You know you can’t say anymore right?” Mr.Hinata said while touching Kageyama possessively.

Kageyama looks scared and ashamed. Why is he touching Kageyama like that? He has no right to touch him as he owes him. I felt anger start to well up then I started to feel Kunimi’s anger too. What can we do to help Kageyama?

“Let him go!” Kunimi yelled out

“Oh? Why would I do that? Little Tobio is here to keep me company. Why should I let him go?” Hinata Shou said happily

“What? What do you mean by that?” I shouted

***Grin*** “Exactly like I said. He’s here to keep me company. So I can have as much fun as I want with him. I get to do whatever I want to him. Do you know why?” Hinata Shou said

**_Deal_ **The boys thought “Why?” Kunimi questioned angrily

“Last night I made a deal with little Tobio all so he can protect his important friends. So now I get to do whatever I want with him. Isn’t that great.” Hinata said happily

Kunimi and I were totally shocked. How can a person do that to a middle school kid? Wait? What about his parents? Don’t his parents care what happens to him? There’s more to this then.

“What about your parents Kageyama? Do they know about this?” I asked and Kageyama looked away sadly

“His parents are a part of it. They made their own deal with him.” He said

“Then we’ll call the police and have you all arrested for hurting a minor,” Kunimi said

“Ha, you can try. But I doubt that’ll help. You see his mother has dirt on the police chief plus he’s one of little Tobio’s customers so they won’t do anything to us.” Hinata Shou stated

“Fuck” Kunimi said

“You can’t keep doing this to Kageyama. We’ll find a way to help him.” I told him

“Wow. You two must really care for our little Tobio huh?” He said annoyed

“He’s not yours you fucking monster,” Kunimi shouted

“Oh, but he is. Now I believe your time is up already. So I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Hinata Shou said annoyed.

“We’re not leaving without Kageyama,” I said

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice. You either leave or you can see your friend getting hurt and used. I’m sure little Tobio won’t mind right little Tobio?” Hinata Shou said pulling out the knife from his pocket

“N-no, please….don’t” Kageyama said

“What was that little Tobio I couldn’t hear you.” Hinata Shou said and Kageyama’s face went pale

“No…I don’t…mind…Mr. Hinata.” Kageyama answered

“You see. Little Tobio doesn’t mind if you watch or not. So what will you do?” Hinata Shou asked

“You bastard,” Kunimi said wanting to punch the damn guy but I had to hold him off.

“We’ll go. But we’re not going to give up on Kageyama. He will be free from you guys someday.” I stated to him as I grabbed Kunimi and left Kageyama’s room.

“We’ll see about that you brats.” Hinata Shou yelled out when we made it out of the house.

“Kindaichi we can’t just leave Kageyama like that we need to help him,” Kunimi said angrily

“I know Kunimi but right now how can we help him. Do you really think we can take on that guy especially with a weapon? Plus we have nowhere to take Kageyama or a way to protect him. We can’t call the police because they’ll just getaway. We need to calm down and think everything through. Right now we’ll only hurt Kageyama instead of helping him. I know it sucks but it has to be done like this. We need to get proof or something. For now, let’s just go home and talk tomorrow. Hopefully, we’ll see Kageyama tomorrow.” I said trying to calm myself down.

***Pissed/frown*** “You’re right. I’m just pissed off. We can’t do anything. I feel so useless right now.” Kunimi said

“I know how you feel but you shouldn’t. We maybe be useless right now because we don’t have to power or proof to do anything but like I told that bastard someday Kageyama will be free from them I just hope we’ll be a part of the reason why.” I explained

“Yes. You’re let’s start planning everything tomorrow.” Kunimi stated

“Yes. We should also spend time with him so he can at least enjoy being at school without having to worry about his home life.” I told Kunimi

“Yeah I was thinking the same thing,” Kunimi replied

“Good. Let’s enjoy these middle school years so Kageyama can have good memories of them.” I said

“Yeah, I agree,” Kunimi said

I dropped Kunimi off at his house and started heading to my house. I can’t stop thinking about what we witness. I can tell Kunimi feels the same. We both want to try and protect Kageyama but right now it’s not possible. Today it may not be possible but he will be free of them I’m positive about that.


	4. Not a chapter

I'm sorry I haven't added a new chapter last weekend. I'm in the process of moving so I been tired plus my dad ended up in the hospital because of a stroke. My family and I have been busy getting everything ready for him in our new home when he gets out of the hospital. I might put up a new chapter probably Sunday if I do it may be a short chapter since I been short on time to write. Thank you for waiting and reading. 


	5. Strong or Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're worth a lot more than you think Kageyama. Right now we may be useless but we'll not stop trying to help you. For now, we may not be able to help you and we won't show that we are so you won't be at risk. But don't ever say that you are not worth it. You deserver help and risk. You deserver a better life than what you have now. We'll be careful and think things through so they won't hurt you because we screwed up. Just know we'll never stop trying to free you from that hell." Kindaichi says with confidence 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter came out well since it's been a while since I was able to write. The next chapter will have Iwaizumi's POV from when Kageyama and the others were talking in the gym. Also thank you all for understanding and supporting me it means a lot. Thank you. Please let me know what you think about the chapter

** Kageyama's POV **

** Back in Kageyama's room after Kindaichi and Kunimi left **

"Why did you do that?" I said without thinking

"What?" Shou questioned

"Why did you do that. You promised you would leave them alone. So why are you doing this?" I replied angrily 

"You need to watch the way you talk to me little Tobio. I may have said I won't touch them but I never said that I wouldn't hurt you in front of them now did I?" Shou said happily 

"You can't do that either. Don't put them in the middle of all this crap. I may have to live in it my whole life but you shouldn't have to drag my friends into it." I said pushing him off me

"Oh? Aren't you the one that's putting them in the middle of all this? If you never became friends with them do you really think they'll be in the middle of all this? You're the one that's inviting innocent strangers into your life and if they get too involved well your parents and I have to deal with them somehow don't you think. You are too important to all of us for different reasons of course but you're still important." Shou said gleefully 

"Important?! Do you call this important? If I was truly important to any of you none of you would be hurting me like this." I said angrily 

"Hurt? I don't see how we hurt you. All I see is us loving you with all our hearts. That's why we'll hurt or do anything to anyone who tries to take you away from us. You belong to us and only us." Shou said firmly 

"Loving? I don't know how you define love but this is not it. Parents are supposed to protect their kids from any kind of harm. Adults aren't supposed to use children like this. What you all are doing is illegal and sick. You all need to be put away." I yelled at Shou

** *Grabs Kageyama's arm forcefully* ** "Now you listen here little Tobio. I don't know why you're acting out so much now but you don't know anything about the real world. The laws can be overlooked if you know the right people like I told your little friend earlier. Then there are different kinds of love. The way we love you is a way you wouldn't understand right now since you're still a kid. It may be a twisted kind of love but it still is love. As for your mother though I'm not totally sure how she feels, to be honest. Your clients love you and there are some that will do anything to keep you around because they can't give you up. So there is no way of escaping from your life here. All we have to do now is fix that damn attitude you been showing as of late. I'm not sure if it has to do with those new friends of yours, and I will find out once we start keeping an eye on you, if they're the reason then we'll just have to deal with them somehow. I'm pretty sure your clients won't mind helping us with that so I can keep my part of the deal." Shou says happily

"Don't hurt them! They're not the reason why I'm like this. I've always thought like this I just couldn't express it until you brought up my friends.  ** *looks down* ** I'll do anything as long as you don't hurt them or involve them in this. I won't complain anymore. I'll do what you all say from now on. Just stay away from them." I said pleading 

** *Stares at Kageyama* ** "Fine. We won't do anything to them for now but if they continue to try to take you from us then you can't blame me or any of us for that. That goes for any of your friends even your future friends if you make any. Now I think it's time for us to fix that attuite. Let's go down and talk with your parents about what happened today. Then we can start to fix you so you can go back to how you were before." Shou said with a smile

"...Okay. I'll do whatever you all want from now on. I won't put my friends into danger because of me anymore." I replied sadly 

"That's good to hear. Let's go tell your parents the good news then." Shou said as we went downstairs.

** Dining room with Kageyama's parents **

Shou told my parents everything that happened when Kindaichi and Kunimi were here. My father was shocked by how he heard I was acting. My mother well just got mad because she doesn't want to lose the clients and money. Shou also explained that I won't be acting out anymore as long as they don't touch my friends. So it seems like everything is going to go back to normal. 

Tomorrow I'm gonna have to talk with Kindaichi and Kunimi. I have to make them understand they can't help me. They shouldn't help me. I'm not worth the trouble or the risk. I can't do that to them or anyone. Should I still stay as their friend? 

"We need to make sure they or Tobio don't tell anyone what's going on. We don't need people poking around." Rei said annoyed

"Don't worry Rei. Little Tobio understands now. Tomorrow I'll go by after their practice and speak with those boys again to make them understand. I'm pretty sure they'll understand that it's best for everyone if they act like nothing is going on. Plus I'm sure little Tobio can convince them as well right little Tobio?" Shou says firmly

"Yes...Mr.Hinata. I'll speak to them tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I can convince them so you don't need to go by I can handle it." I plea 

"No. I want to make sure that they understand fully so that we all can be at ease." Shou stated

"Fine. Just don't hurt them. I'm pretty sure they'll argue but they'll listen I know they will." I said worried

"Good. I hope that is true we don't need any problems." Rei said coldly 

"Yeah and I don't want to lose my little Tobio. I'll die without my little Tobio." Kato said 

"I'm only doing all of this for my friends not because I actually want to be here with you all. If I had a choice I would rather die than be here in this hell but that'll put my friends at risk so I'm stuck here." I stated firmly but scared at the same time.

"Ah, there's that attuite problem again. We really need to fix that. You have to understand that you don't have a choice or say in anything that happens. The only reason we're leaving your friends alone for now is that we don't need any problems right now and because we made a deal." Shou stated

"Shou is right little Tobio. We're the ones that get to decide what happens not you. If your friends become a problem we'll either try and keep them away from you or deal with them some other way. That goes for anyone that tries to take you away from us." Kato says touching Kageyama's face.

"Like I said they won't be a problem so just leave them alone  ** *smack's ** ** Kato's hand away* ** I'll do whatever you all want and won't cause problems. I may be stuck in this hell for a long time but you won't break me I'm stronger than you think." I stated 

"Ha, we'll see about that my little Tobio. ** *Grabs Tobio's chin* ** We don't know what the future holds yet. We have been holding a lot of stuff that we can do because we haven't had problems with you but now it seems like that'll change." Shou said 

"We'll see who is right in time I guess. Like you said we don't know what the future holds yet." I stated

"Huh, I don't remember raising you to act out like this you little brat," Rei said annoyed.

"Raised? Ha, don't make me laugh when have either of you raised me? You call the sexually abused, selling, and physically abused raising? Now that is interesting." I said laughing 

** *Smack loudly*  ** "You ungrateful little brat. If it wasn't for your father, Shou, and the clients I wouldn't have bothered with you." Rei said angrily 

** *Touching hurt cheek* ** "Ha, I wish none of you bothered with me. I wouldn't have to be living in this hell hole or with you sick people." I said with a laugh.

"Now now, I understand how you feel Rei but that's why we're going to make sure he learns to not act out anymore. Now, little Tobio I think it's time we start your punishments so head up to your room while I calm down your mother and father he seems too shock to speak." Shou said trying to calm down everyone.

"Fine." I said heading up. 

I got to my room and I started shaking like crazy. I can't believe how I been acting lately. I'm even surprised at myself. I'm glad I was able to protect my friends but from now on I won't have a rest or any calm days. 

** Door opens **

"So I was finally able to calm down your mother. You really pissed her off tonight. That was fun to watch. Now your father though he's crying because little Tobio isn't being his sweet self anymore." Shou said after closing the door.

"Sweet? More like scared, powerless, voiceless. I was never sweet I would never choose to do this if it wasn't to protect my friends." I said

** *Grabs Tobio's chin* ** "Oh really? Then what about before? Why didn't you try to run away or kill yourself if you had the choice instead of living in this 'hell'? It's because you actually enjoy it don't you little Tobio. You love the attention we give you that's why you never ran away or tried to kill yourself." Shou said

** *Smacks Shou's hand* ** "Bullshit! Why would I like that crap? I just didn't have anywhere to run too plus mama has that police chief in her pocket. Plus I doubt you all would actually let me die and grandpa would be heartbroken." I said defensively 

** *Forcefully grabs Tobio's chin again* ** "Those are just excuses on why you didn't do it. I'm pretty sure the real reason is that you didn't want to leave here. If you truly wanted to leave you would have still tried still knowing you wouldn't succeed.  ** *Bites Tobio's neck* ** You just want to be here with us don't you. Well, it doesn't matter now.  ** *Takes out knife* ** It's time to teach you how to act. Let's get started." Shou said with a smile. 

** Next day at school **

** Morning **

I got to school and the other kids were just looking at me since my cheek was a little swollen. Great. Can't they just mind their own business? My body is already in enough pain I don't need people to be talking about me too. Shou didn't go easy on me last night. He hit me so much that it feels like I got hit by a train. Then he stabbed me a few times on my shoulders and thighs. He also kept on biting me. My father didn't hurt me like Shou but he did keep using me and recording everything that was happening to me.

"Kageyama!" Kindaichi yelled out with Kunimi next to him

"Oh, Kindaichi and Kunimi. Good morning." I said happy to see them 

"What happened to your face?" Kunimi asked a little mad probably cause he can guess what happened

"Oh, yeah. Can we talk about that later?" I said looking down

"Yeah, and you can also explain that bite mark you have on your neck too." Kindaichi said noticing the bite mark Shou left probably on purpose. 

"Yeah, I'll explain everything at practice right now I just want to forget. But I do have to warn you. After school, Hinata Shou will come by to basically threaten you I'll explain more at practice okay." I said still looking down

"Fine. We don't want to see that bastard but we don't want to see you hurt. For now, let's put that to the side." Kindaichi said worriedly

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go in before we're late though." Kunimi said grabbing both my hand and Kindaichi's. 

** *Smile*  ** "Yeah." I said while we all smile heading to class. 

** Practice  **

"Okay, so the first years are going to do serves and spikes. Second and third years will have a set game." Iwaizumi said

The second and third years were heading for the main court and the first years to the other court. Then a voice called to me.

"Oh, Tobio-chan! You're here today. I thought you were thinking about quitting the volleyball club." Our team setter, Oikawa said

** *Smack*  ** "Oi, Shittykawa. I told you not to think anything stupid, didn't I? I told you it was too early to determine that." Iwaizumi said

"Mean Iwa-chan. I was only teasing Tobio-chan. So why did you miss practice and why is your check swollen?" Oikawa questioned. 

"Also, is that a bite mark?" Iwaizumi added

"Did you have a date instead of coming to practice?" Oikawa asked confused

"Then why is his cheek swollen Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi said

"I don't know. Maybe Tobio-chan said something he shouldn't have." Oikawa replied

"...t-that's not it." I said

"Oh? Then what happened?" Iwaizumi asked

"Excuse me senpais but like I explained yesterday. Kageyama's mother asked us to let the school know he was going to miss a day. Since she did not say why I guess it's probably personal. As for what's wrong with Kageyama if he doesn't want to tell you why then don't try to ask anymore and stop trying to guess." Kindaichi said trying not to be mad at them for being stupid. 

"Also it's time for practice and you two are delaying our practice time," Kunimi added annoyed at them

"Oh, uh right. Sorry about that Kageyama. We'll leave you guys to practice then. Come on Oikawa." Iwaizumi said kind of shocked

"But Iwa-chan," Oikawa complained 

"But nothing. They're right. Let's go." Iwaizumi said dragging Oikawa 

"Thank you, guys." I said smiling 

"It's nothing Kageyama. They were being stupid so we had to stop them. Now I think it's time to talk about what happened while everyone else is busy." Kindaichi said nervously to find out 

"Was it that Shou person?" Kunimi asked angrily 

"Yes and no. Shou was the one that left the bite mark and other marks but my cheek is swollen because my mother slapped me." I said looking down ashamed. 

"What?" Kindaichi yelled out. A little too loud that they were looking at us for a while.

"Why?" Kunimi asked once everyone went back to what they were doing though I felt two pairs of eyes looking at us. 

"Because I told her that none of them raised me. That their way of raising me was interesting. So she called me an ungrateful brat and slapped me." I said touching my hurt cheek

"That bitch." Kunimi said angrily 

"What did your father and Shou do to you?" Kindaichi asked

"My father just used me like always. Well, he was a little rougher this time but he was enjoying recording the whole thing." I said ashamed

"That sick bastard," Kindaichi said

"What else did Shou do?" Kunimi questioned

"He hit me a lot that's why I feel like I was hit by a train. He also stabbed me on my shoulders and thighs." I said

"Yet you came to practice. Really Kageyama?" Kindaichi said worriedly

"I will rather be here than go home early. Plus I needed to talk to you guys." I timidly 

"That's understandable. So what did you have to tell us?" Kunimi asked

"I need you both to promise you won't tell anyone about what's happening to me. You both also have to act like you don't know anything. You can help me try to escape. If you do they'll hurt you and I don't want that. I don't want to be the reason you get hurt. I'm not worth the risk. I'm not worth helping." I replied sadly

"Worth?  ** *Holds Kageyama's head softly but firmly*  ** You're worth a lot more than you think Kageyama. Right now we may be useless but we'll not stop trying to help you. For now, we may not be able to help you and we won't show that we are so you won't be at risk. But don't ever say that you are not worth it. You deserver help and risk. You deserver a better life than what you have now. We'll be careful and think things through so they won't hurt you because we screwed up. Just know we'll never stop trying to free you from that hell." Kindaichi says with confidence 

"He right Kageyama. I know we just met recently and we don't know each other so well but that doesn't matter. You are extremely important to us. We want you happy and healthy. We want you safe and smiling. Like Kindaichi said you deserver it. No matter what threat your parents or Shou have we will not stop until you're free from them. We'll always be here for you no matter what." Kunimi added

** *Smiling with happy tears*  ** "Thank you both so much. Hearing you both say that makes me so happy. Just please be careful. Shou says that there are others who are willing to help him and my parents. I'm not sure who they are so please just be careful." I said wiping my tears

"We will don't worry. If we ever need to talk about what's going on we'll talk here during practice but we should find a better spot in the future." Kunimi stated

"Agreed. Well, it seems practice is over so we'll meet with Shou soon. We'll try not to fight him and agree that we won't say anything so we won't cause you any more problems." Kindaichi said already feeling angry 

"Okay. I just don't want the both of you hurt because of me." I said sadly

"Don't worry Kageyama. Kunimi and I aren't that weak. For now, we'll act as they won while we try to help you in the shadows." Kindaichi said as we walk out of the gym after cleaning and changing. 

** Outside Gym **

We walked out of the gym and then I noticed Kindaichi and Kunimi stopping and then they both growled. When I looked at where they were seeing I could tell why. Shou was standing there with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Ah, if it isn't little Tobio's friends. I'm pretty sure little Tobio mentioned that I was coming by to talk to you both right?" Shou gleefully said

"Yes, KAGEYAMA mentioned it." Kunimi replied

"So what did you want to say?" Kindaichi asked

"Didn't little Tobio tell you why?" Shou questioned

"KAGEYAMA did tell us but we want to hear it from you. That is why you come here is it not." Kindaichi told him

"I see. Well, his parents and I just want to make sure you won't be going around telling others about our business and that you won't try to take our little Tobio." Shou said firmly

"Your? He doesn't belong to you or his parents. He is his own person. But you don't need to worry. We won't tell anyone about what you all do. I'm pretty sure if we tried you'll probably kill us or have someone else do it for you." Kunimi told Shou with anger

"You are right about that. I'll have someone kill you both if you tried to take little Tobio or tell anyone about our business. I won't kill you myself since I did make that deal with little Tobio." Shou stated

"Well, if you're done with your little threat you can leave now." Kunimi told Shou

"Ha, what a feisty kid. You're right though it's time to leave. So let's go little Tobio. ** *Put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder* ** " Shou said happily 

** *Put a firm hand on Shou's wrist*  ** "We'll take KAGEYAMA home. You can leave. I think it's time for you to get hit by a bus or something you're running late." Kindaichi said to Shou with hate

"Ha, what a cute kid but little Tobio is coming with me. So let go of me before you make me angry." Shou said firmly

"Kinda.." I was about to say when someone else cut in.

"What's going on here?" Iwaizumi asked with Oikawa next to him

Since when were they there? What have they heard? Do they know anything? What will they think about me? Shit. I can't involve any more people. 

"Nothing is going on. I just came by to pick up little Tobio because his parents asked me to." Shou replied

"Oh? Little Tobio?" Oikawa questioned

"Oh sorry to say sir but we have a last-minute meeting at the convenience store. So Kageyama will be running late so as his senpais we'll make sure he gets home." Iwaizumi stated. 

"Right we're actually running late now so if you don't mind you can leave we'll take Tobio-chan home." Oikawa said seriously 

"Oh. I see. It can't be helped then. I'll see you when you get home than little Tobio.  ** *Let's go of Kageyama and Kindaichi let's go of Shou* ** "

"Right." was all I could say. 

Once Shou left where we couldn't see him anymore Kindaichi and Kunimi turned to Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

"How much did you hear?" Kunimi asked

"When did you get here?" Kindaichi asked

Our senpais looked shocked because Kunimi and Kindaichi attacked them with questions. 

"We only just got here" Oikawa said

"We only heard when he told Kageyama that it was time to leave." Iwaizumi said

Kunimi and Kindaichi look at each other. Once they felt like they were telling the truth Kunimi asked what we all wanted to know. 

"Why did you lie?" Kunimi asked

"We felt like something was going on. It didn't seem or feel right so we decided to step in." Oikawa replied 

"What was going on? It seemed like you both were going to fight each other or something?" Iwaizumi questioned

"Not to be rude senpais but it's none of your business. Though we do thank you for lying." Kindaichi said

"Are you serious? After Iwa-chan lied for you first years you won't even bother to tell us why." Oikawa complained. 

"As Kindaichi said it's none of your business. It's a personal matter that won't get in the way of volleyball so there is no need to state anything. Now we'll take Kageyama home." Kunimi said calmly 

"Ah, actually I think it's best that Oikawa and I take him. We did say we'll take him back. Plus I have a feeling you'll just continue the fight if you take him." Iwaizumi said

"Hmm. It's possible. What do you want to do Kageyama?" Kindaichi asked

I stayed quiet this whole time because I was still shocked by them showing up. Luckily though they didn't hear what we were talking about. So it should be safe for them to take me home. I'm pretty sure they'll want to ask me what happened but I don't have to answer them I shouldn't answer them. I just don't want Kunimi and Kindaichi to fight with Shou they'll get hurt. 

"I think it's best if our senpais take me. I don't want the fight to continue." I answered

"Okay. Just message us when you get home if you don't we'll come over." Kunimi told me

"Yeah if we don't hear from you we'll worry so please don't forget." Kindaichi added. 

"Then we all agree. We should get going then." Iwaizumi stated

"Yeah, it's getting late. See you first years." Oikawa said 

"Right. Thank you again senpais." Kindaichi said

"Yeah, thanks." Kunimi said annoyed

"It's no problem." Iwaizumi said before Oikawa complained again.

The walk home was quiet. I was surprised they weren't asking me what was going on. Why we were causing a scene. Though it does seem like they're thinking about it. They both have serious faces on. I'm still causing problems for others. We finally made it to my house and I see Shou's car there. Great, I was hoping he'll leave but I guess I'm not that lucky. 

"Well, we're here. Thank you for walking me home senpais. Also thank you for earlier." I said really thankful

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Iwaizumi said

"So who was that guy earlier?" Oikawa asked

"Oh, he's just..." I didn't get to answer because Shou opened the door.

"I'm just a family friend. My name is Hinata Shou. Nice to meet you. Who are you?" Shou said nicely

"Right. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hinata. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime and this is Oikawa Tooru. We're vice-captain and captain of the volleyball club." Iwaizumi answered

"I see. Well, thank you for bringing little Tobio home. It's getting late so you both should head home already." Shou said trying to hurry them away. 

"Oh, you're right. Nice to meet you we'll be on our way now. See you at practice tomorrow Kageyama." Iwaizumi said

"Bye Tobio-chan." Oikawa said as they left.

"Did they hear anything?" Shou asked 

"No. They only heard when you told me to leave with you. They just thought you were some stranger trying to kidnap me. After you left we went to the meeting as they told you. Then they brought me home." I said

"Well, that's good to know. Cause if they heard then we'll have to deal with them but it's a good thing they don't know anything. Are you ready for your lesson today?" Shou said 

"I'm ready to get it over with." I replied

"You really are becoming more cheeky huh." Shou said as we went inside.


	6. So many questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We started to head to Kageyama's house and we were all just stayed quiet on the way. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. That guy just seems I don't there's something off with him. We finally got to Kageyama's house and he seemed worried or maybe scared also angry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a short chapter sorry about that. I might be updating either once or twice a month. I'm still not sure. It depends on how much time I have since I need to take care of my dad and my daughter. I hope you all like this chapter let me know what you all think.

** Practice  **

** Iwaizumi POV **

I dragged Oikawa to our side of the court to start practice but I was wondering what was going on with those first years with Kageyama. I couldn't pay attention. I just kept on looking at them while they were talking during practice when I hear Kindaichi.

"What?" Kindaichi yelled out. A little too loud that they were looking at us for a while.

Why did he sound so mad? What on earth is going on with those three? I don't even know why it's bothering me so much.

"What do you think is happening with Tobio-chan and those two first years?" Oikawa asked

"I'm not sure but it's no of our business. If they wanted our help they would have asked. It's probably something too personal that they don't want to talk about it." I answered still wondering what was going on.

"Are you sure you don't want to try and find out? They're acting a little weird. They may need our help without even knowing." Oikawa said

"Why do you want to get involved so much? It's so unlike you especially since you see Kageyama as a threat." I asked

"I don't see him as a threat Iwa-chan! I'm not sure why but I feel like it's what we need to do. I can't explain it." Oikawa answered. 

"I think I understand I feel the same way but maybe right now we should just keep an eye on them. If we ever see a chance then we can help." I said

** After Practice  **

"What was wrong with you two during practice today?" asked Matsukawa 

"Yeah, you both seemed out of it today?"  **** Added Hanamaki 

"Oh, nothing really just a little worried about Kageyama and those two first years. It just seems like there is something wrong." I answered 

"Yeah, we're both worried. So Makki and Mattsun can you try and keep an eye on those three as well. You'll help us greatly." Oikawa added

"Yeah, of course." Matsukawa said

"Yeah, you don't even have to ask we kind of noticed." Hanamaki answered

"Thank you, guys. We can't thank you enough." I said

"Alright, we should get going. See you two tomorrow." Matsukawa said

"Bye guys." Hanamaki said

"See you tomorrow." I said

"Yeah, bye Makki. Bye Mattsun." Oikawa said waving bye.

Everyone was already gone the only ones left is me and Oikawa. I'm still thinking about Kageyama. Then I heard my phone.

** Ding **

It was a text message. So I got my phone and open the message it was from Matsukawa. They only just left why would they message me?

"It's from Mattsun. What does it say?" Oikawa said over my shoulder

"It says " _ There's some guy with Kageyama and those two first years and it seems tense. You guys should help them. I'm not sure what it's about but the two first years seem anger and Kageyama seems worried or scared not sure. You should hurry before anything happens."  _ I read out loud.

"Let's go now Iwa-chan." Oikawa said as we ran to where they were. 

As soon as I heard voices I grabbed Oikawa to slow him down. He looked confused as to why I would do that.

"We need to act like we were just walking by. We don't know what is happening so we need to play it cool. So try to calm down." I said

"Yeah, I understand." Oikawa said then we heard what was being said.

_ "Ha, what a feisty kid. You're right though it's time to leave. So let's go little Tobio.  _ **_ *Put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder*  _ ** _ " Shou said happily  _

**_ *Put a firm hand on Shou's wrist*  _ ** _ "We'll take KAGEYAMA home. You can leave. I think it's time for you to get hit by a bus or something you're running late." Kindaichi said to Shou with hate. _

"It seems like they know him but don't have a good relationship with him. Who could he be?" I said

_ "Ha, what a cute kid but little Tobio is coming with me. So let go of me before you make me angry." Shou said firmly _

"Let's go it seems like its getting out of hand." Oikawa said as we walked closer.

"Kinda.." I was about to say when someone else cut in.

"What's going on here?" I asked with Oikawa next to me.

"Nothing is going on. I just came by to pick up little Tobio because his parents asked me to." The unknown man replied

"Oh? Little Tobio?" Oikawa questioned

"Oh sorry to say sir but we have a last-minute meeting at the convenience store. So Kageyama will be running late so as his senpais we'll make sure he gets home." I stated. 

"Right we're actually running late now so if you don't mind you can leave we'll take Tobio-chan home." Oikawa said seriously 

"Oh. I see. It can't be helped then. I'll see you when you get home then little Tobio.  ** *Let's go of Kageyama and Kindaichi let's go of Shou*  ** "

"Right." Kageyama answered. 

Once the unknown man left where we couldn't see him anymore Kindaichi and Kunimi turned to me and Oikawa.

"How much did you hear?" Kunimi asked

"When did you get here?" Kindaichi asked

We were shocked because Kunimi and Kindaichi attacked us with questions. 

"We only just got here" Oikawa said

"We only heard when he told Kageyama that it was time to leave." I said

Kunimi and Kindaichi look at each other. Once they felt like we were telling the truth I think Kunimi asked. 

"Why did you lie?" Kunimi asked

"We felt like something was going on. It didn't seem or feel right so we decided to step in." Oikawa replied 

"What was going on? It seemed like you both were going to fight each other or something?" I questioned

"Not to be rude senpais but it's none of your business. Though we do thank you for lying." Kindaichi said

"Are you serious? After Iwa-chan lied for you first years you won't even bother to tell us why." Oikawa complained. 

"As Kindaichi said it's none of your business. It's a personal matter that won't get in the way of volleyball so there is no need to state anything. Now we'll take Kageyama home." Kunimi said calmly 

"Ah, actually I think it's best that Oikawa and I take him. We did say we'll take him back. Plus I have a feeling you'll just continue the fight if you take him." I said

"Hmm. It's possible. What do you want to do Kageyama?" Kindaichi asked

"I think it's best if our senpais take me. I don't want the fight to continue." Kageyama answered

"Okay. Just message us when you get home if you don't we'll come over." Kunimi told me

"Yeah if we don't hear from you we'll worry so please don't forget." Kindaichi added. 

"Then we all agree. We should get going then." I stated

"Yeah, it's getting late. See you first years." Oikawa said 

"Right. Thank you again senpais." Kindaichi said

"Yeah, thanks." Kunimi said annoyed

"It's no problem." I said before Oikawa complained again.

We started to head to Kageyama's house and we were all just stayed quiet on the way. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. That guy just seems I don't there's something off with him. We finally got to Kageyama's house and he seemed worried or maybe scared also angry. 

"Well, we're here. Thank you for walking me home senpais. Also thank you for earlier." Kageyama said really thankful

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it." I said

"So who was that guy earlier?" Oikawa asked

"Oh, he's just..." Kageyama didn't get to answer because the unknown man opened the door.

"I'm just a family friend. My name is Hinata Shou. Nice to meet you. Who are you?" Shou said nicely

"Right. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hinata. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime and this is Oikawa Tooru. We're vice-captain and captain of the volleyball club." I answered

"I see. Well, thank you for bringing little Tobio home. It's getting late so you both should head home already." Shou said trying to hurry them away. 

"Oh, you're right. Nice to meet you we'll be on our way now. See you at practice tomorrow Kageyama." I said

"Bye Tobio-chan." Oikawa said as they left.

He's a family friend? Then why do Kindaichi and Kunimi have a problem with him? Why did Kageyama react the way he did? It just doesn't make sense. I felt Oikawa feeling the same way as me, confused. 

"What do you think is going on here Iwa-chan? I can't seem to understand but that Hinata Shou person seems off. Hell Tobio-chan's whole house environment seems off." Oikawa asked

"I wish I knew. All we can do is keep an eye on him. Hopefully, he or the other two feel like we can help somehow and they'll tell us what's going on." I said wishing for answers already. 

"Yeah, true. We can't force them if they don't feel like we can be trusted. Though we should keep an eye on that Shou person if he ever goes by the school again." Oikawa said

"Yeah, we can even ask Matsukawa and Hanamaki to look out for that guy since they were able to see him too. The more eyes on him the better." I said.

"Yeah, all we can do know is keep eye on them. Maybe we'll see what can be happening. We should try to get closer to them if possible so they can feel like we're trusted." Oikawa said

"I was thinking the same thing but we can't act like we're keeping our eyes on them then they're not gonna want to tell us anything." I said 

"Of course, I know that Iwa-chan. I'm not stupid." Oikawa said

"Are you sure Shittykawa. Cause you always try to fight with Kageyama." I said

"Mean Iwa-chan. I do not. I just like to pick on him." Oikawa stated

"Sure Shittykawa. Let's hurry home before it gets later." I said

"Mean Iwa-chan. Fine. Let's go. Are you going to spend the night?" Oikawa asked

"No. I want to sort everything that happened today. Maybe I can figure out something." I said

** *Pout*  ** "Fine. You're not the only one that wants to know what's wrong." Oikawa complained 

** *Laugh*  ** "Come on, don't pout. I know you're worried too but I just need to think about this alone. It'll be hard to do that if you're going to distract me if I stay at your place." I said

"I guess that's true. It's hard not to get distracted by me." Oikawa said happily.

"Stupidkawa." I said bluntly 

"Mean Iwa-chan." Oikawa complained

"Ha, we're here already go inside. I'll see you tomorrow." I said

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Iwa-chan. And try not to stay up all night thinking about everything okay. We'll find out someday." Oikawa said

"I know. I promise I won't stay up long. Goodnight Tooru." I said

"Goodnight Hajime." Oikawa said heading inside. 

As soon as he went inside I left to go inside my house. I headed to my room and just collapsed on my bed. I start thinking about everything that's happened. The way the two first years were talking with Kageyama during practice. Why did Kindaichi yell during practice?

Then there's what happened after practice. When that Shou person put his hands on Kageyama and then Kindaichi grabbed him? Was Shou hurting Kageyama? Was he trying to take Kageyama by force? Damn, there's too many damn questions and not enough answers.

** Ding **

_ "Calm down, Iwa-chan. We'll find out what's happening but you need to calm down right now. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to Kageyama or the others. So now go to sleep it's getting late. Goodnight Iwa-chan." (Tooru) _

_ "Thanks, Oikawa. I'll head to bed now. Goodnight." (Hajime) _

I didn't even notice that it was already 1 in the morning. I really need to head to bed now. I should calmly think about all of this and see what else is going on with them. I finished getting ready for bed and then collapsed again on my bed. Then fell asleep. 


	7. 3 Months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you. Thank you for everything you two. I don't know what my life would be without you guys in it. I can't thank you both enough." I said
> 
> "We feel the same way Kageyama. We don't know how our lives would have been without you in it and we don't even want to imagine it because we want you in our lives." Kunimi said
> 
> "He's right. No matter what happens we'll always be here for you. Always know that we'll care about you and help you no matter what. You are too important to us and we don't want to lose you for anything in the world." Kindaichi added
> 
> *Smile* "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. You both are the best in the whole world." I stated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting closer to the point where Oikawa and Iwaizumi will find out Kageyama is their soulmate and then we'll see what else they find out. How do you think they'll react? I myself still don't know how they'll react. I guess we'll see then.

** Kageyama's POV  **

** 3 months later **

It's been 3 months since Iwaizumi and Oikawa took me home after Shou had shown up and started arguing with Kindaichi. Luckily for me, they don't ask what it was all about. I am not sure what I could tell them. 

Also within these 3 months, I haven't been able to talk or hang out with Kindaichi and Kunimi after practice because Shou is always there to pick me up. So the only time I ever get to talk to them is during practice well mostly on breaks during practice. I also notice Iwaizumi and Oikawa looking at us at times but Kindaichi and Kunimi say I shouldn't worry that they'll talk to them if they ever try to ask what's been going on since that day. 

There's also a good thing that happened within these 3 months. Shou has stopped stabbing me and cutting so that's an upside. Though Shou and my parents are starting to use some kind of drug on me so I don't fight them anymore. He still beats me so sometimes I'm in a lot of pain but I still rather come to practice than go home early. That's also the reason why I try to get Oikawa to teach me the jump serve. One, because it's an amazing move he does, and two because I want to go home later.

** Heading to school **

I was on my way to school when I started feeling like someone was watching me. I know it wasn't Shou because he was out of town this morning. My parents don't care if I make it to school or not since they know I'll come home so I know it's not them. I start to freak out so I tried texting Kindaichi and Kunimi on our group chat but I'm not sure if they're even up yet.

**_ Group chat _ **

**_ Kageyama:  _ ** Hey, guys do you think you can walk with me this morning to school. I feel like someone is watching me. (7:15 am)

I wait for an answer but still nothing. They must still be asleep. Should I call them? Would they answer? Is there really someone following me or am I just thinking too much? Damn, I don't know what to do. The feeling is not going away. I'll just call one of them. I can just talk to him on the phone until I get to school.

** Dial Kindaichi **

I decided to call Kindaichi because he'll wake up to the phone call, unlike Kunimi. 

** Ring ring ring **

** Ring ring ring **

Still no answer. Hmm, maybe he is still asleep. I was about to hang up when I heard him.

**_ Phone call _ **

**_ Kindaichi:  _ ** Hello? Kageyama. What's up?

** Kageyama:  ** Hey, Kindaichi. I just wanted someone to talk to because. Well, I'm not sure if it's just me or not but I feel like someone is watching me. 

** Kindaichi: ** What? It's not that damn Hinata Shou, is it?

** Kageyama:  ** No, he's out of town this morning and my parents don't care as much as long as I get home after practice.

** Kindaichi: ** Okay I understand. I'll get Kunimi and head to you right now. Send me the location by text. Don't move from there. If anything happens just call me back. 

** Kageyama:  ** Okay. Thank you Kindaichi. I'll be waiting

** Kindaichi: ** No problem Kags. We'll be there soon bye.

** Kageyama:  ** Okay, bye

**_ End of Phone call _ **

I couldn't help but smile after talking to Kindaichi. I'm so glad I was able to meet Kindaichi and Kunimi. Ever since I met them I felt safe around them and cared for. I've never felt that before in my life. 

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice someone near me until they pulled me to the alleyway I was near. 

"What the hell? Who are you?" I yelled out facing the wall while they held my wrists 

"You don't need to know that. Just know I'm always around watching you and keeping an eye on you." the stranger said

"What do you want?" I yelled

"You. Of course. I'm not the only one. Before I was fine just watching but now since you started growing I want more of you. To be able to touch you, feel you, and so much more." the stranger stated

"So you're one of those gross customers then. That gets off by seeing kids doing things that they shouldn't be doing. Getting off by seeing adults using them." I said with disgust

"Ha, you really have changed but I do like it. No matter what you say I don't really care as long as I have access to you than I'm happy." The stranger said

"That's if you don't get arrested first. My friends are coming to find me and if they see you around me especially touching me they'll call the cops." I threatened

"Ha, I know they're coming I heard what you were saying to each other. Since you like to threaten me I'll leave you with something to remember me by." the stranger says  ** *he turns me around to face him and stabs me on the side of my stomach. ** * "That's my gift to you my dear Tobio." he says as he takes off.

Damn, it hurts so much. I need to call Kindaichi. He's already on his way but I need to tell him what happened. I grab my phone and lucky for me since I just called him I didn't have to search for his number.

**_ Dial Kindaichi _ **

**_ Ring Ring Ring _ **

**_ Ring rin-  _ **

**_ Kindaichi:  _ ** Kageyama? What's wrong? Did something happen?

** Kageyama:  ** He....lp....

** Kindaichi:  ** What? What's wrong? We're almost there. 

** Kageyama: ** It....hu..rts..  ** *drops the phone* **

** Kindaichi: ** Shit. We're almost there just hang on Kageyama.

**_ End of Phone call _ **

I must have worried them. Damn, I'm just causing them a lot of problems. Maybe I should stop being friends with them. They shouldn't have to deal with someone like me anymore. They'll have a better life without me in their lives. I was so lost in my thoughts and pain that I didn't see Kindaichi and Kunimi right next to me.

"Kageyama? Who did this?" Kunimi asked with worry

"Right now we should just get him some help." Kindaichi said

"Do we taking me to the hospital or to the nurse at school?" Kunimi asked

"I think the hosp.." Kindaichi was saying before I stopped him

"No...no hospital. I just...need....to..pat..ch up." I said

"Are you crazy Kageyama? What if it gets worse?" Kunimi said with shock and worry

"He's right Kageyama. It could reopen and get worse." Kindaichi said with worry

"It's fine....I have....medic...ine for the pa..in. I'll la...st til..l prac....tice ends." I said

"Practice? Really Kageyama? I don't think you could practice the way you are now." Kindaichi said

"I agree Kageyama. It'll be bad for you to practice like that." Kunimi agreed

"I need...to st...ay for prac..tice. I don..'t wa..nt to go ho..me." I pled

"Damn it Tobio. What if we take you to one of our houses?" Kindaichi asked

** *Shakes head* ** "No. You ca...n't th..ey wat..ch us remem...ber." I answered

** *Sigh* ** "He's right Kindaichi. If they find out where we live it'll be bad for our families and then we won't be able to help Kageyama." Kunimi said 

"Fine. I understand. I'll run to the nearby store to get some stuff to clean the wound and patch it up for now. Just promise not to overwork yourself during practice." Kindaichi replied. 

** *Nods head* ** "I prom..ise. Kunimi ca...n you gi...ve me th...e pa...in medi...cine fr...om my bag ple..ase." I said

"Of course." Kunimi answered

"I'll be back then." Kindaichi said as he left. 

** 10 minutes later **

"You're back." I stated

"Yes, now I'm going to start cleaning it to see how badly it is. It might sting a bit okay." Kindaichi explained

"It's fine I can take the pain. Plus I already took the pain medicine so I should be fine that's why I could talk better now." I replied

Kindaichi just nod his head and started to clean my wound. Kindaichi and Kunimi just looked worried and angry. They really are great friends. They came as soon as I needed them it makes me so happy. 

"Okay. It doesn't seem that deep so that's a good thing. If you don't overexert yourself it should be fine. So please don't overdo it during practice okay Kageyama." Kunimi said

"Forget that we'll make sure you don't overdo it. Can you stand up?" Kindaichi asked

"Yeah." I said as I got up from the ground.

"Here. It's a good thing I always carry a spare uniform with me. We don't want anyone to see that hole in your shirt and blood right." Kindaichi said giving me his spare uniform

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you two. I don't know what my life would be without you guys in it. I can't thank you both enough." I said

"We feel the same way Kageyama. We don't know how our lives would have been without you in it and we don't even want to imagine it because we want you in our lives." Kunimi said

"He's right. No matter what happens we'll always be here for you. Always know that we'll care about you and help you no matter what. You are too important to us and we don't want to lose you for anything in the world." Kindaichi added

** *Smile*  ** "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. You both are the best in the whole world." I stated

"I'm glad to hear that." Kindaichi said

"I'm glad too. Sorry to ruin the mood but we already missed morning practice and I don't think we should miss first period." Kunimi mentioned

"Damn. I'm sorry guys it's my fault you missed practice." I said sadly

"Don't ever say that Kageyama. We'll drop anything and everything to help you out. It's just morning practice we still have after school practice and we can work extra hard for missing it. Well more like Kindaichi and I will be working extra hard you need to take it easy with that wound today." Kunimi explained

"Exactly. You don't need to worry about Kageyama. We can always make up for missed practice. If you need us for anything we need to be there as soon as possible. You're more important than practice. We all love the game but I think we can all agree that our lives and health or more important." Kindaichi said

** *Smile* ** "Yes, I understand. Now let's go before we get in trouble." I said

"Right" they agreed

** Lunch **

** Iwaizumi POV **

I was a little worried about the first years since they didn't show up to morning practice. I decided to go and see them during lunchtime to see why they missed it. I sent Oikawa to Kindaichi's and Kunimi's class since Oikawa doesn't like Kageyama so much, well more like he's annoyed. So it's best if I check on Kageyama. 

I went by his classroom and he wasn't there. One of the students told me that he can be eating up on the roof even though no one is allowed up there but that's where he likes to go. 

I headed up the roof and as soon as I opened the door I saw him sitting by the fence with the other two first years. Great Oikawa is going to be complaining oh well I'll deal with him later. 

"Hey, how are you first years doing?" I asked

"We're doing good" Kunimi replied

"Is that so? Well, that's good to hear. So how come you all missed morning practice?" I asked

"It was a personal problem Iwaizumi-senpai" Kindaichi answered

"A personal problem for all three of you?" I questioned

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Kunimi spat out

"No, of course not. I just wanted to make sure. Are you okay Kageyama? You haven't said a word." I said

"He's fine. He's still dealing with the problem from this morning so if you can just give him time to himself well ourselves that'll be great." Kindaichi stated

"I see. Okay, I understand. Just know if there is anything you need you can talk to me or Oikawa okay?" I said

"We'll keep that in mind." Kunimi answered 

"Good. Hope to see you in practice after school." I said

"We'll be there don't worry about it." Kindaichi said

"Okay. See you then." I said leaving the first years

That was a little weird. Kageyama didn't say anything let alone look at me. Only Kindaichi and Kunimi answered like they were protecting him. Basically, since the beginning, they have been weird. I still don't understand why I care so much. Well mostly about Kageyama. Anything to do with Kageyama I care about. Oikawa is already my soulmate so what is this feeling I'm getting from Kageyama. I just don't understand. 

"Oi, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out

"What's up Shittykawa?" I asked

"Mean Iwa-chan." Oikawa pouted

"What is it?" I asked

"I looked for those two first years in their class and couldn't find them anywhere. Did you have any luck with Tobio-chan?" Oikawa said

"Yeah. He was on the roof with the other first years." I answered 

"Whaaaa! So I went looking for no reason just for them to end up being with Tobio-chan?" Oikawa complained

"Guess so." I replied

"Did you at least asked why they skipped morning practice?" Oikawa asked

"Yea. They missed it because of a personal problem." I answered him still thinking about everything

"Personal problem? What kind of personal problem?" Oikawa asked

"I don't know. Kageyama didn't say anything it was mostly the other two and they just gave that vague answer. It doesn't seem like we'll be able to get an answer from them." I said

"Tobio-chan didn't say anything? That's weird. But if they don't want to tell us anything then it's not a big problem then. So stop worrying okay. We'll see them after school for practice anyway so calm down." Oikawa stated. 

"Yeah, true. We should still keep an eye on them just to be safe okay Tooru." I said

** *Shock* ** "Yeah. okay." Oikawa answered

"Good, now let's get to class and have lunch before we run out of time." I said as we walked to class


	8. Not a chapter. Sorry

Sorry, it's not a chapter. I'm working on it slowly because a lot of things have been happening. I'm trying to make it a long chapter to make up for not putting one earlier. I'm hoping to put it up on Sunday if not this Sunday then probably the next one. I'm trying to make it a good chapter so I hope it comes out good and you like it. Thank you all for reading my story so far. It makes me so happy to see people reading it. Thank you again 

-Rio


	9. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ha! You actually think you act like parents. Just because you're my parents you think I need to show you my respect. You must be joking. You sell your own son "mother". You "father" use me for your own desire. How exactly are you two acting like parents? Parents are people who actually care and protect their children from people like you two and Shou"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it a longer chapter but I couldn't sorry about that. I'll try to make the next chapter a better one. I also what to thank everyone for the support it means so much to me. Thank you so much. 
> 
> -Rio Uchiha

** After School Practice **

It was time for after school practice. I'm going to meet up with Kindaichi and Kunimi at the club room since they're worried. It makes me happy to know that they truly care about me the only person I had who truly cared about me is my grandpa but now I have them. 

I wonder if my soulmates will care about me too. I wonder when am I ever going to meet them. How will we meet? Will they be happy about it? I wonder if they're great people? I can only dream about meeting them for now until this nightmare of my life is over. Will it ever be over? I really hope so.

I made it to the club room and I see Kindaichi and Kunimi. They're waiting around for me and I guess everyone else is at the gym. I guess I was running late.

"Am I late or something?" I asked 

"No. Some are running late and the rest are at the gym already. So you're good." Kunimi answered

"How are you feeling?" Kindaichi asked

"Okay good. I'm doing okay. As long as I'm careful I should be fine." I answered

"We plan to make sure you don't overdo yourself." Kunimi stated

"Yeah, so no asking Oikawa-senpai to teach you anything, no extra practice, and no spiking hard." Kindaichi added

"I understand. I'll try to be good." I said

"That's why we're going to make sure you do it." Kunimi said firmly

"Okay okay. I understand." I said. 

"Good. Now finish getting ready so we can go." Kindaichi said

"Right." I answered

** At the Gym **

We made it to the gym and most of the third years are there already. Some second years and we're the only first years. I don't see either of the captains so they must be talking to the coach or something. I don't really want to see them right now so hopefully, they leave me alone today. I don't want to be asked more questions. 

After about 10 minutes or so the others finally made it. The captains and the coach still not here though. Then one of the third years that just got here said

"The captains said to start practice and they'll be here in a few. They're going over the plan for tomorrow's game. Once they're done they'll show us the plan." Matsukawa-san said

After what Matsukawa explained everyone went to their groups to practice. Of course, the regulars are doing a practice game. The rest of us are practicing are spikes, receives, and anything else that needs to be worked on. 

"That's right I forgot there is a game tomorrow." Kindaichi said

"Me too." Kunimi and I said

"Well, it's a good thing you're not one of the regulars right now Kags, cause then it'll be hard for you to practice or even play for the game." Kunimi said

"That's right. So we can take it easy today and tomorrow. You'll be able to let it heal." Kindaichi stated

"Yeah, I guess." I said sadly

"I know you want to play Kageyama but so you can play your best you need for that to heal right. If you don't you won't be able to play at all." Kunimi said

"Yeah, I understand. I won't push myself. But it still sucks." I said

"I know. Once you're better you can play as much as you want to "make up" for the time you lost." Kindaichi added

** *Smile*  ** "You're right. Thanks you guys." I said

"No problem, Kageyama." Kindaichi said

** 45 minutes later **

***Girls screaming*** Great. Oikawa is here. So Iwaizumi must be with him. I just hope they don't bother with me since they have a game tomorrow. 

"Okay. Everyone gather around we have the play for tomorrow's game." Iwaizumi said

Everyone gathers around the captains and the coach as they explain the play for tomorrow. Even if us first years aren't apart of it we still need to listen. At least it's the only time where the screaming girls have to leave. 

"So that's the plan everyone. The regulars are going to stay for one more hour so we can practice and everyone else is free to go." Oikawa explained

"Are you ready to go get change Kags?" Kunimi asked

"Yeah. Let's g." I was saying until Oikawa called out

"Tobio-chan can I speak to you?" Oikawa asked

Oh great. What now? Kindaichi and Kunimi didn't like it either. 

"Sorry, Oikawa-senpai shouldn't you be going to practice right now for tomorrow's game?" Kunimi said

"Don't worry it won't take long. You two can go I just need to talk to Tobio-chan." Oikawa said

"No, Oikawa-senpai. We're not going to leave without him. If you want to say anything you can do it in front of us." Kindaichi stated

"Oh? How cute you have some nice bodyguards there Tobio-chan." Oikawa said annoyed

"So what do you want Oikawa-senpai?" Kunimi asked

"Hmm, it can wait until I get Kageyama alone. I better get back to practice bye now." Oikawa said as he took off.

"What's up with him?" Kindaichi said annoyed

"Don't know. I didn't do anything to him so I'm not sure what he wants from me." I said

"Maybe he thinks you'll take his spot as setter." Kindaichi said

"What? Are you crazy? There's no way I can replace Oikawa. I'm nowhere as good as he is." I said

"You actually are Kags. You're one of the best especially since you're only a first year." Kunimi added

"You too Kunimi. I still have years before I could be as good as Oikawa." I stated

"Okay. It's getting late we should go get dressed." Kindaichi said

"Yeah. We should as go eat since you said Shou is out of town." Kunimi said

"I did but I'm not sure when he's going to be back. Though they don't know that practice ended early today, so if I get home at the same time they shouldn't know that I had gone out with you two." I said

"Yeah. We'll just get a quick bite to eat and then take you home." Kindaichi said happily

"Great so let's go." Kunimi said as we left to go change. 

** Iwaizumi POV **

** After talking about tomorrow's game **

After we finished talking about tomorrow's game Oikawa told the others who aren't playing in tomorrow's game to head home. 

"So that's the plan everyone. The regulars are going to stay for one more hour so we can practice and everyone else is free to go." Oikawa explained

When the others were starting to leave Oikawa went to where Kageyama and the other first years were. Great what is he up to now. Don't tell me it's because of what the coach said earlier. Damn that Oikawa. I should go and stop him before he just causes problems just because of his damn pride. 

"Iwaizumi shouldn't we get started?" Matsukawa asked

** *Sigh*  ** "Yeah. For now, let's warm-up while our captain comes back." I said

"What's Captain doing with the first years anyway?" Hanamaki asked

"Who knows just being Shittykawa I guess. Let's just focus on practice he'll be back soon." I said

After about 10 minutes or so Oikawa came back and he seemed really annoyed for some reason. Oh well, I'll ask him after practice. We only have a short time to practice before tomorrow's game and we should get some rest before then too. 

** 45 minutes later **

"Okay, that's it for practice. Go get changed and then get some sleep for tomorrow's game." I told everyone after practice. 

"Hey, Iwaizumi what's up with Captain?" Matsukawa asked

"I don't know. I'll deal with it. Go get some rest he should be fine tomorrow." I told him

"Okay." Matsukawa said as he left 

As everyone left Oikawa was still trying to practice his serve. I decided to go get change while he gets rid of whatever he's feeling right now. It's a mixer of anger and fear. I really don't understand why he's feeling like that. Just because of what coach said. 

_ Flashback _

_ "I think Kageyama will be a great setter. He's learning really quickly and reacts better than others. With a little more time and guidance he'll be one of the best. Don't you think so Oikawa-san?" coach said _

_ End of Flashback _

Oikawa had a smile but if you know him, you could tell it was a fake smile hiding his anger. He actually feels threaten by Kageyama. What should I do? I know if I try to get closer to Kageyama he'll just end up freaking out for no reason. Though I still don't understand what this feeling is when it comes to Kageyama. 

Well, right now I should just get Oikawa and head home. We still need to get some rest for tomorrow's game. Hopefully, he doesn't get all worked up for no reason. I understand Kageyama is a great player but Oikawa should understand he's just as great. 

"Oi, Shittykawa it's time to head home." I told him

"Not yet, I still need to practice." Oikawa replied

"Not tonight. We need to rest for tomorrow's game. So hurry up and help me clean up." I told him

"I said not yet. I can't stop yet." Oikawa said

** *Throw the ball at Oikawa's head.*  ** "It's time now you idiot." I said

"Awww, Iwa-chan that hurt." Oikawa complained

"Good, it was supposed to since you seemed out of it." I said

"I don't know what you mean. I'm fine." Oikawa replied

"Do you really think you could hide your feelings from me Shittykawa? We've known each other for too long already. Plus we're soulmates. Let's try this again. Are you acting this way because of what coach said about Kageyama?' I said

** *Sigh*  ** "Yes and no. I'm not totally sure. I can't really understand these feelings." Oikawa said

"I think I kind of understand but for now we need to get some rest. We can talk more about this after we win tomorrow's game." I stated

** *Smile*  ** "Right. Thanks, Iwa-chan." Oikawa replied

"Thank me by cleaning up in 5 minutes. It's getting late." I said

"You got it." Oikawa replied

** Back to Kageyama's POV **

We stop by a burger place before heading home. I'm really happy to be able to do this with Kunimi and Kindaichi. I can't imagine my life without them now. They're the greatest people I've met. I'm very happy that I got to play volleyball because I was able to meet them. 

"So how is your burger Kags?" Kunimi asked

"It's great. I like it a lot." I answered.

"That's good to hear. We should try and do this more often when we have the chance." Kindaichi said

"I agree. I would love to this again." I answered

"That's great to hear" Kunimi said

"So what do you think is up with Oikawa-senpai?" Kindaichi asked

"I don't know. He probably is threatened by Kags. He probably feels like Kags could take his place if he's not careful. But it still doesn't give him the right to act like that." Kunimi said

"I don't understand why? He's better than I am. I can't be a threat to him." I said

"Oh, Kags. You need to give yourself more credit. You're a great setter. You're one of the best players of course he could see that." Kunimi said

"I don't understand. I just don't see it." I said

"Haha. It's okay. It's his problem anyway. You don't have to worry about it." Kindaichi said

"I think it's time to go. We don't want you to get in trouble. I'm sure they'll make up any excuse to cause problems so let's not give them one." Kunimi said

"Yeah, I'm sure they're just waiting. We'll have more time in the future once you're free from them Kags." Kindaichi added

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." I said

We left and head to my house the guys are going to leave me halfway before getting to my house so there won't be any problems. Especially if Shou is there. I'm sure Shou will try to pick a fight with them and it'll just be worse for me. I really hope I can be free from them I don't want my whole life to be in that hell hole. 

"Well, we're at the halfway point already. This sucks I just wish we can just kidnap you so you won't have to go home with them." Kindaichi said

"I do too but it'll be bad on our families if we even try to do that. They'll know it's us and with Kags' mom having something on the police chief they can make our lives hell." Kunimi said

"I'm sorry guys. I don't mean to cause so many problems for you guys." I said feeling bad. 

"What? No Kags. That's not what we meant." Kindaichi said

"Yeah. We just want to free you from them already but we just need to be careful and patient." Kunimi added

"I'm still sorry. Because of me, you need to be careful of what you do now. If I weren't ever in your lives you probably would have been." I was saying until Kindaichi stopped

"Don't finish that sentence Kags. We already told you that you being in our lives makes us happy. That's why we'll do anything possible to try and protect you and help you. No matter the problems it causes." Kindaichi said

"He's right Kags. We don't know how our lives would have been if we never met you and we don't even want to wonder. We love having you in our lives. Nothing or no one is going to change that. You don't have to go through this on your own Kags. We'll always be here for you." Kunimi said

** *Smile* ** "Thank you so much. I love you guys so much." I said happily

"We love you too Kags" They said

"I should go before it gets too late. See you at school." I said

"See you tomorrow." Kindaichi said

"We'll walk you to school tomorrow." Kunimi added

"Okay. See you then." I said taking off. 

** Kunimi's POV **

"We need to keep a close eye on him. Someone else other than Shou hurt Kags. We don't know if there are more. If someone becomes too obsessed with Kags I don't know what they'll try to do. So we need to keep an eye out but without Kags knowing we're doing it." I said

"I agree. It was a close call. Luckily this time it was a small not so deep wound. Like they wanted to hurt him but not try and kill him. I'm worried there can be someone worse." Kindaichi said

"Yeah, that's why we should walk him to and from school." I said

"Okay. What about Iwaizumi-senpai and Oikawa-senpai? They've been asking a lot of questions now." Kindaichi asked

"Yeah, they're being such a pain now. Especially Iwaizumi-senpai. It's like he's interested in Kags. Oikawa just seems threatened by him. Well, they'll be leaving soon either way so let's just deal with it until they're gone. If they don't stop we'll just deal with them somehow." I said

"Yeah, okay. Let's head home now it's getting dark." Kindaichi said

"Okay." I answered

** Kageyama POV **

** Back home **

**** Once I got home I noticed Shou's car. Just great he had to be here today of all days. Tomorrow is our game and I wanted to have some rest so I can watch the senpais play. 

"Good, Tobio you're home. Your father and I need to go out of town to pick some things up. So Shou will watch you tonight. You'll also be making a recording for the website while he's here." mother said

"You can't be serious. I have a game tomorrow. I can't deal with his abuse tonight of all nights. What if someone notices." I fought 

"Excuse me. Are you really fighting me Tobio?" mother asked. 

"Yes, I am. I'm tired of all this shit that's being done to me." I stated

** *Smack*  ** "That's enough! You need to respect us. We're your parents. You do what we tell you to do." mother yelled

"Ha! You actually think you act like parents. Just because you're my parents you think I need to show you my respect. You must be joking. You sell your own son "mother". You "father" use me for your own desire. How exactly are you two acting like parents? Parents are people who actually care and protect their children from people like you two and Shou." I fought back

"That's enough little Tobio." Shou voiced

"Why should I? What you're going to hurt me? News flash you always do so what differences does it make? None that's it. It's funny how you and my "father always call me little. Shouldn't that prove that you shouldn't be doing what you're doing to me or are you guys just plain stupid.?" I asked

"I said that's enough!" Shou yelled with anger

"Ha. Why? Do you think I'm scared about what you're going to do to me?" I asked

"I'm sure you're not. However, I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten I can still get others to hurt those little friends of yours. I'm pretty sure you don't want them hurt right LITTLE TOBIO?" Shou said

"You asshole. Leave them out of this." I said

"Then are you going to listen?" Shou asked

"Do I have a choice?" I said with anger

"Of course you do. You could easily just let your little friends get hurt. It's totally up to you." Shou said

"You all know that I wouldn't let you hurt them. That's why you always threaten me." I said

"Threat? You could see it how you want as long as you understand. We're the ones that have the power over you little Tobio. There's no escape." Shou said

"Well, If you finally understand your father and I are leaving. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon Shou." Mother said

"Great. I can't wait." Shou said 

My mother left without a worry. My father looked hurt and confused. It's weird how he didn't say anything this time when I started fighting with them. Oh well. I don't have the time to think about him right now I have to deal with Shou. 

"So are you ready little Tobio?" Shou asked

"Whatever." I answered

"You really like to fight back now don't you?" Shou asked

"It's not like I want to. If I wasn't living this kind of life do you really think I'll be fighting like this at all?" I answered

"Who knows. Though, to me, it's a turn on. But what really turns me on is when I see your pained expression." Shou said

"Oh. That reminds me. Did you have someone follow me just because you weren't here? I asked

"What? What do you mean?" Shou said confused 

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. On my way to school, some guy attacked me. He said some things and stabbed me. Lucky for me it wasn't so deep that I needed to go to the hospital but it did hurt a lot." I said

"Well, It wasn't me. Don't forget you're a popular kid little Tobio. You shouldn't be surprised to meet some of your fans. But if they all want to try and hurt you like that then they're totally wrong. Only I get to hurt you like that. From now on I'll watch you head to school and if I'm not around I'll have someone I trust to watch you." Shou said 

"You got to be kidding me. I don't have to see you on my way to school." I said

"Don't worry you won't be able to see me but I'll be able to see you." Shou replied

"So stalking. Great just what I needed." I said

"Ha. well enough about that. Let's get to doing that video." Shou said

"Whatever." I answered

Shou started to go upstairs and I had no choice but to follow. Damn, I don't know what else could go wrong with my life. I just wish I knew who my soulmates were. I could probably be happy with them. Maybe they could even help me get out of this hell hole. I guess I could only dream about it for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? I can't wait to find out. Hope you liked this chapter and can't wait for the next. 
> 
> -Rio Uchiha


End file.
